Happy Families
by TheLostNote
Summary: I do have the other FanFiction with two of the same chapters that are on this story but when I read through them i thought it would be best to swap around the chapters and have chapter two become chapter one etc. Anyways this follows Amy and Ricky trying to become the family that they should have been to begin with, So i hope you like my story and don't forget to Review :
1. The morning before

_**I don't have a clear vision of where I am exactly heading with the story, but there will definitely be more chapters coming, once I get some ideas down on paper. I was thinking of going back to their summer vacation, when they went to Miami and explore in writing what happened there. Send me your ideas and REVIEW :) **_

**Chapter One – The morning before**

It was Friday morning in the apartment and there was not a sound to be heard. Ricky and Amy were both snuggled up in bed together and John was fast asleep in his bedroom, cuddling his favourite teddy bear that his mommy and daddy, bought for him on their recent family vacation to Miami in the summer break.

Suddenly the alarm clock on the nightstand started to ring. The song that played was Taylor Swift; you belong with me, which Ricky played to Amy, when he visited her in Newyork. Amy then reached over and dismissed the alarm, sitting up she rubbed her eyes, so that she could see properly. Looking at Ricky she sat and gazed at Ricky's dreamy face.

**Amy's POV**

I just couldn't help but look at him; I mean he looked completely adorable all snuggled up with his sweet dreamy face. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, well actually I did feel like the luckiest girl, I am the luckiest girl the world, especially to have such an amazing boyfriend and an amazing farther to our son. It was really something, he was really something. I enjoyed waking up to him every morning, it made my day entirely better no matter how bad it may turn out to be, I just know that I'm going to have such an amazing man to go home to at the end of my day.

**General POV**

Amy continued to longing gaze at Ricky for a few moments longer, before she went off to get into the shower and get ready for her day. Around 20 minutes later Amy walked back into the living room, where Ricky was still sleeping, she leaned over towards him and kissed him on the lips. A smile spread across his face and he slowly awoke.

**Ricky's POV**

I felt a soft kiss upon my lips and I couldn't help but smile, I opened my eyes and there right in front of me, was the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. Amy was in her robe, and the first thing that I said to her was, Oh you've already showered, I was hoping… that we could shower together (Winking at her). My girl then let out a shy laugh and said you're crazy, do you know that? Smiling, I replied, I'm just crazy for you Ames now come here; I want my girl in my arms for a few moments before we go and wake John up. Pulling Amy into me, her hair was so soft and smelt of peaches, it was her favourite shampoo and my favourite scent.

Amy then looked up at Ricky, and said, baby I know this is going to sound a little out of the blue, but do you mind if I stay over at my parents' house tonight, and you could have John? Because I've got my finals on Monday and I could really do with the night just to sit down to myself and study, and my dad has offered to help me out and revise. Ricky then looked into Amy's deep brown eyes, and said anything for you I don't mind watching John, I know your studies are important and you deserve a little time to yourself. Thanks baby she replied.

Actually Ames, I have an idea, why don't I take John over to my parents' house tonight, and sleep over, it would mean a lot to them having the both of us over, they really miss John, and enjoy seeing him. Sounds perfect Amy said, with a smile on her face. I'll drop by the nursery after I finish work and pick him up, that will save you driving him all the way back to the apartment, and I really don't want you driving back to your parents' house alone and in the dark. Okay, that will be easier, you're so sweet, and do you want some breakfast making? Amy I'll make the breakfast you just go wake John up and finish getting ready I don't want to make you late, and you take way longer than me getting dressed in the morning, Ricky, laughed and released Amy from his grasp. Hey, I do not; you're the one hogging the bathroom for most part of the morning, checking yourself out in the mirror. Excuse me Miss Jurgen's I don't think so, he had that smirk on his face that Amy loved. I'm joking babe. I know I know, I love you, I love you too. Amy smiled as she got up from the bed and walked into John's bedroom to get him.

It was 6.00pm and Ricky was on his way to the Nursery to collect his son, he loved picking up John from the Nursery. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Amy stood with their son; she looked stunning, even if she had just finished work looking after all the little children. Parking the car he walked over to his girlfriend and their son, he put his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close, miss me? Amy replied, of course I did, Miss me? More than ever baby. Gazing into one another's eyes, Ricky grabbed Amy's face and leaned in for a kiss that was like an explosion with so much passion; Amy wrapped her Arms around his neck and pulled on the back of his hair, returning the kiss. John she said, Mommy, Daddy, we go home now? Ricky smiled, and said hey little man, me and you are going to Grandma and Granddads tonight, do you want to see them? John looked up and said yes. Amy smiled and said, hey buddy you boys have fun, I'll see you tomorrow okay John? Okay mommy, okay sweetie I love you, love you too. Amy then looked at Ricky and said have fun tonight babe, and remember don't give him too much sugar you know how he gets; she smiled and put her arms around him. Ames I know don't worry he'll be fine, we will be fine. I know Ricky, I'm just a worrier. Ha Ha I know you; I'll call you tonight okay? Ricky said. You better do Amy replied with a flirty smile on her face. Oh what, Ricky said. You won't want to know, Amy said, kissing Ricky goodbye and walking over to her car, before getting into her car she turned around and said love you both, behave and I'll see you both tomorrow. Amy then drove off, Ricky then picked up John and said no mommy tonight just me and you, boys night, let's go get ice-cream but don't tell mommy.


	2. One Night Away

**Chapter Two – One Night Away **

**Amy's POV**

It was just a typical Saturday morning in the Jurgens household, Ashley was in her room with 'Toby' them two have become pretty close since their recent trip to Florida, my Dad was attending to Robbie, my Mom was up at Mimzy's and John was at Ricky's Mom and Dad for the night, with Ricky because I wanted to spend the night studying as I have my finals on Monday and needed time to study..

I picked up my cell phone, which was at the side of me on my bed, looking through my phonebook; I stopped at the name 'Ricky' suddenly a rush of butterflies gushed though my stomach. It was then that I thought to myself, Gosh this guy means the absolute world to me. Clicking send message I typed, I missed you last night, looking forward to seeing your handsome face today, I hate being apart from you, and you're my guy Can I come over in half and hour? Love you xxx. I placed my phone on the bed next to me and a sweet smile spread across my face, I felt like the luckiest girl in the word to have two amazing boys who I love unconditional and who also love me back. In that moment my phone bleeped, (text message received – Ricky) I opened up the message and it read, 'good morning beautiful, I really missed you too! I cannot stand been apart from you either and half an hour? Come right now, I can't stand waiting another minute let along 30 of them! Me and John are all ready and waiting for you, I love you and John says love you Mommy x x x.

Then in that moment of reading that text message, it felt like I was lost in a trance. I couldn't help myself from smiling and giggling away to myself. But then, my Dad had to come into my room and ruin my good mood! 'Hey, Ames, I need you to do me a favour, but before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him and said, no, Dad! Whatever it is that you want me to do, I can't, I have things which I need to attend to, then he replied, what's so important Amy, that you can't help me out, (giving him the look) I said, look Dad, you know that I love you and would love to help you out, but right now I have somewhere to be! George snapped back – where do you need to be in such a rush? I need to go because I have a 2 year old son, that is waiting to see his Mommy, and I have missing him dad, he may have only been away for the night, but I have really missed him and also the man that I love with all of my heart is also waiting for me, and I cannot go a minute longer without being there for my own little family, I hope you can understand.

**Ricky's POV **

It felt, strange been back at my parents' house and not been at home in my apartment, but it also felt nice to be back at home spending some quality time with my parents and John. I then heard a sudden thunder of footsteps running down the hall way, I could tell it was John by how loud he was being, and then all of a sudden he ran into my room, shouting Daddy, Daddy wake up its morning. Stirring in my bed I looked up to see my beautiful son stood there with a huge grin on his face. There's nothing better than waking up to your Son, it just makes your morning a whole lot better. John then climbed onto the bed, anxiously looking around, John then said, Daddy! Where's Mommy? Why isn't she with you?. I began to trace his feature, he looked just like Amy when he was concerned about something, I replied to him, hey Buddy, Mommy is at your other Grandma and Granddad's with Aunt Ashley and Uncle Robbie. 'Oh' replied john, but I missed Mommy! Me too buddy, but Mommy will be here in no time . Moments later, my phone buzzed, quickly reaching out to my night stand I picked up the Phone, and opened the message, which read, "I missed you last night, you're my guy, I hate being apart from you! Is it ok, to come over in half an hour? I love you" x x x

A sudden rush of excited whooshed through my entire body, the amount of love I had for that girl could never be explained in words. I couldn't wait for Amy to walk through that door, so I could give her the biggest hug ever, I also decided not to tell John that his Mommy will be arriving soon, thought it would be a nice surprise for the little guy. I looked at John and traced his delicate featured, and instantly saw Amy again within his cute little face, with his big brown eyes, and cheeky little smile, I still find it hard to believe, that I'm a farther to such a cute little boy. I then texted Amy back, then smiled at my little man.

Hey John, Come here, (picking John up) let's go get some breakfast, what do you want to eat today little guy? Urm can I have toast please, sure you can whatever my little Prince wants, he can have. Sitting John down at the table, I popped the toast in the toaster and made him some juice. Texting Amy again I typed, "Hey Ames, just giving our little guy some breakfast, I decided not to tell him you was coming over, I thought it would be a nice surprise for him, cannot wait to see you.. Love you x x x

Dishing out johns breakfast, I sat next to him at the table, so hey, what you doing today John? Eagerly John replied the best he could going to nursery with Mommy she's taking me! he had a huge smile on his face, it was the best smile that you could ever imagine.

**Ricky's Mom and Dad's house **

15 minutes had passed since, Ricky gave John his breakfast, and John was playing in his bedroom, when there was a knock at the front door. Ricky appeared and opened the door, to find Amy stood there, with a huge smile on her face, "hey baby, miss me?. Ricky smiled, of course I did, come here… Amy walked over to Ricky and threw her arms around his shoulders, tightly gripping his neck, I missed you too, Replied Amy. Pulling away from each other, they gazed deeply into one another eyes, with so much passion and sparks between them, they intimately kissed... Which was like fireworks exploding on the fourth of July.. Wow! Think we should spend a day apart more often if the kisses are going to be as hot as that one, Amy joked. Hey, I don't think so Ames, I cannot bare it. Me either, I love being with you. Ricky smiled. Then Amy asked, so where's the little guy? I'm anxious too see him. Oh, he's in my old bedroom playing with his toys, you do know where that is right? Of course I know where it is, Amy winked.

Amy creped, down the hallway, and then down the stairs into Ricky's old room, she stopped for a moment and just stared at her little boy, playing. She thought to herself, how did I managed to become the luckiest girl in the world, my life wouldn't be completed without Ricky and John. She continued to walk down the stairs, when John looked up at her, Mommy, he shouted, and running up to her, hey, dude, come to Mommy, picking John up she swirled him around the room and tightly hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, she said I hope you've been good for daddy? Ricky entered the room and said don't worry; he's been as good as gold, like always. They both smiled, and engaged in what their son was doing. Hey, john, we better get you to Nursery, say bye to Daddy, Bye daddy, Oh Ricky, I'm going to drop John off, then I'm going to be coming straight back here, I don't have school today, and I know you don't have to be in work today, and your Mom said she is going to Pick him up and take him out for Ice-cream so that gives me and you sometime for ourself, Winking, she gave him a Kiss, and took John by the hand and went out of the room.

An hour later, Amy came back, Hey, Ricky I'm home, In here he shouted, coming from the bathroom, Oh hey, what you doing in here, well I thought, we could shower together? Ooo did you now? I think this house is having a crazy effect on you, yeah I think it must be! Well we better not get used to all the space. Ricky grabbed Amy by the hands, so then Ames, how about it? With her glistening smile she replied, and giggled, let's do it.

After their shower, they went to Ricky's room and got changed. So, seen as though no one's in do you want to do something? Asked Ricky. What were you thinking of doing? Replied Amy. Ricky walked over to Amy and put his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her in close to him, so there bodies were touching. He could feel the warmth of her breath on the depth his neck, as she slowly kissed him. Ricky then pushed her onto the bed, and gently got on top of her, kissing her neck, she put her arms on his back, she then moved her hands to the front, and unbuttoned it one by one, Ricky then Pulled Amy up to a sitting position and removed her T-shirt, they both removed the rest of their clothes, Amy then rolled over, so she was now on top of Ricky, she kissed him from his neck down the rest of his body. After, they had sex; they smiled, put back on their clothes, and just laid in bed, cuddling up to each other. They both then fell into a deep sleep, still will their Arms around each other.

Around 20 minutes later, Margret arrived, with john, who was fast asleep, she carried him down to Ricky's room, where she saw, Ricky and Amy, locked in a hug asleep, there was small gap in-between Amy and Ricky, so Margret placed a sleeping John between them both, then smiled and walked back out of the room. As john was placed there, both Ricky and Amy released one of their arms, and gently place it around john, and then they both held each other hands again. After a few hours, Amy and Ricky both woke up, and realized John was asleep in-between them both. Oh, how cute it our son Ricky, he looks just like you when your asleep! I know he's so cute, but then again he is my Kid, I'm cute. Amy laughed and said well you're more than cute. Ricky then said, I love you Amy, and we had so much fun this morning, I think that's one of the best mornings that we both have ever had. I know Ricky, your telling me, I didn't think sex could be more fun than it has been. But I think we both put that record straight on that topic, and I love you too.


	3. Summer

**I decided to do a flash back and write two chapters on their trip to Miami.. This one is when they decided to take a summer vacation and the one after this will be when they actually went to Miami I was going to change the chapters around and put these two first but I changed my mind and study to the original plot. Hope you like it and don't forget to review :) **

**Chapter 3 – Summer**

It was the last day of school, before the summer break started. Amy had just dropped John off at the nursery and was making her way back to school for her last day of her junior year before she became a senior. After the short drive from the nursery to school, she made her way through the entrance and to her locker where Ricky was stood patiently awaiting her arrival. Amy walked over to him, and Said, Hey, with a huge smile upon her face. Ricky looked up and smile back and replied, Hey, how did the drop off go? Oh you know the same as always, it went really well, John he loves the Nursery, he cannot get through the door quick enough, Amy said Laughing. I know he loves it's there; it's good that he mixes with other children. Amy smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss in the lips, when she pulled away she was biting her lower lip. Ricky looked at her, and said Ames why do you always do that? Amy looked at his and said, do what? With a seductive look on her face. Urm bite your lip, you know what it does to me. Oh Ricky, don't your making me blush and where at school. They both longing gazed into one another's eyes. Ricky broke the silence and said Ames, I was thinking since it's the last say before the summer break, then I was wondering if me, you and John could maybe take a summer vacation, seen as though we have never been on a family holiday since we both decided we wanted to be together and it would be great to be just the three of us away from home. Amy smiled, that actually sounds really good babe. When were you thinking? Urm I was thinking maybe we could set of tomorrow seen as though we both have the week off from work. Amy looked at Ricky and said Perfect, but I have to go the bell is about to go and we both don't need to be late for class hugging him, as she pulled away she said I love you I will see you later ok. Ricky pulled her hand back before she could walk away and put his hands around her waist and said I love you too, I'll see you at home. Yeah I will see you there honey, Amy replied before walking off to her first class.

**Later that day..**

The morning went by in a blur and Amy couldn't help but smile. It was lunch time at grant high and as Amy scanned the lunch room for her two best friends Madison and Lauren, Ricky caught her eye as he entered the room; she smiled and waved at him. He nodded back in her direction and made his way over too her, when he reached her he said hey and grabbed her tray, took her by her hand leading her through the crowd to a table in the back. Amy looked at him curiously and said Ricky what's wrong, we hardly ever have lunch together while we are at school. I know but I wanted to spend my last ever lunch at grant high with the most beautiful girl in school. Aww, you're so sweet glad you think of me that way. I do, and I wanted to show you something too, Ricky said pulling out his phone. He showed Amy a picture of the Hotel that he had booked for the three of them to stay in while they were away on vacation, wow that is a really nice hotel Ricky, may I ask where we are going though, I forgot to ask you this morning. Oh well I know that this is one of the places that you have always wanted to visit, so Ames we are off to Miami. Amy screamed and said no way, omg I love you so much, thank you, thank you, you are the best. As Amy screamed she drew the attention of Adrian who was stood a few feet away from them.

Adrian walked over to their table, with a smirk on her face. Hey Ricky she said seductively, totally ignoring the fact that Amy was sat right next to him. Yes, Adrian what to do want, Ricky said with slight anger in his voice. Oh nothing, I just heard you baby mamma their screaming and wonder what was going on and too see what your plans are for the summer, she put her hand on Ricky's shoulder. Before she could say anything else Ricky brushed her hand off his shoulder and moved closer to Amy and put his arm around her waist. He then looked at her and said, Me, Amy and our son are off on holiday for a while, to spend some time together and to be a family, because you know that's what most families do. Oh well check you out Ricky, playing the family man all of a sudden, all happy playing happy families with the girl that you got knocked up at Band camp, Pfft have fun. Ricky then stood up and said listen Adrian I love Amy and our Son, she is the only girl that I have ever loved and the only girl that I want to be with, why can't you just leave us alone and get on with your own life and leave us to enjoy each other's company with our son. Ricky then grabbed Amy by the hand and said come on Amy; let's get away from her before she tries to ruin our summer. And they walked away while Adrian was left in shock and speechless.

**That night..**

Ricky and Amy were both home from work and had just eaten their Dinner. Ricky was in the bathroom giving John a bath before he put him to bed for the night. Amy was in the living Room packing up some of John toys, to take along with them on their trip to Miami. After Ricky put John to bed and read him a story, it has just gone 9pm, they had already packed their things and put them in Amy's SUV all ready to set off in the morning. Amy looked at Ricky, Oh I'm so tired, I'm so glad it's the summer and we can spend a little bit more time together before things change again, and I need to get a shower still. Ricky smiled at her and said I know babe me too, but we could just shower together that way it would be quicker. Urm ok then sounds nice to me; I'll wash your back for you Amy said laughing.

After they had there shower, they put on a movie and snuggled up in bed talking for a little while, before the both fell asleep for the night.


	4. Miami

**Hey, guys sorry for the long delay, but my laptop has been broken so haven't had the chance to upload the new chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Don't forget to review I like hearing you feedback. **

**Chapter 4 – Miami **

The sun was shining bright that Saturday morning. Ricky and Amy were on the highway driving towards Miami. This was their first family vacation since they decided they wanted to be together when they spend the weekend in Newyork, when Amy was on her music programme. Both of them were very excited to spend the week together doing whatever they wanted. The windows of the SUV were rolled down and the warm breeze drifted through the car. The soft melody of Ricky and Amy's favourite song was playing throughout the car.

'_She wears short shirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers', dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time' _

Finally, after what seemed like the longest drive ever, they pulled into the 'Four seasons' hotel. Amy got out of the car and unbuckled John from his car seat. She smiled at her little man and said 'Hey, sweetie, wake up. Where here'. John held out his arms towards Amy for her to pick him up. Ricky pulled the suitcases out from the trunk of the car, he then gave the valet the keys and they all headed towards to hotel lobby. Once they had checked in they made the way to the lift, pressed 4, for floor four and made their way to their hotel room. There room was a two bedroomed suite, as they didn't want to take John out of his bedtime routine and let him get used to sleeping with them. Amy unlocked the door and as she entered the room she gasped 'Ricky this is amazing, thank you'. Ricky smiled at his girlfriend who was still holding their son and said 'Well only the best for my two favourite people. I love you' Amy then turned towards Ricky, she took him by the hand then leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips, the she sweetly whispered into his ear 'I love you too baby'.

Ricky took a sleeping John from Amy and put him down in his room, to sleep for a while as he was tired after their long car drive for Cali'. As Ricky came back into the room, he said to Amy. 'Hey Ames maybe we should get showered and unpack all our things while John is asleep'. 'Yeah, I was thinking the same, and also it would be quicker if we showered together'. Amy replied. As Amy said that to Ricky, she took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Ricky smiled at her and said, 'you lead the way my love'.

Another hour had passed, Ricky and Amy were both showered and had everything unpacked. John was also now awake and the little family were all ready to go out for something to eat. They decided to head to a little café just outside of the hotel; they noticed the café just as they were pulling into the car park. Amy sat John in a highchair then took her seat beside Ricky. She looked at him and said, 'Thank you for bringing us here Ricky, it's really nice just to be able to get away for a few days' Ricky longing gazed into Amy's deep brown eyes and replied. 'No problem, I enjoy it just been the three of us, it gives us the chance to be a family without other people becoming involved all of the time'.

The rest of the day went by so quick; they took John to the beach, then to the cheese factory, which he really enjoyed. John was such a happy little boy and both Amy and Ricky felt blessed to be parents to such a wonderful little boy. The days went by and it was now Thursday on their summer vacation and the little family had made reservations at a top restaurant for a late dinner as it was their last night in Miami before leaving tomorrow. Ricky booked at table at a Chinese restaurant as they both loved Chinese food since their weekend in Newyork. Also throughout the week they had taken John to the arcade, did a bit of shopping at Macy's and the Disney shop, they also went to the Zoo, museum and loads of other different things.

That night after their last meal, Ricky put John to bed after his bath and story. Ricky closed the door behind him. While Amy was in the shower he laid Rose petals out on the bed and around the bedroom floor, lit lavender scented candles and soft classical music softly played in the background. Ricky wanted their last night in Miami to be a special night. A few moments later Amy walked into the bedroom wearing a purple robe and some French laundry that she bought in Newyork. 'Hey, baby what's all this'? Amy asked surprised. Ricky smiled at her and said, 'I just wanted our last night to be special, because your special to me Amy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you'. Amy, walked towards Ricky and said, 'Aww I love you too and your very special to me, I couldn't imagine my life without your or our son. You are my everything and you complete me'. Amy leaned over and kissed Ricky, the kiss had so much passion they could barely keep their hands off each other. Ricky then playfully pushed Amy onto the bed and got onto of her. He softly whispered into her ear 'I want you Amy now'! Amy smiled and said 'I want you too Ricky and forever'. They both smiled at one another and both said 'Now and forever'. Ricky softly kissed down Amy's neck breathing in the fresh scent of her shampoo. He then pulled her up to a sitting position so that he could remove her robe. Slowly, continuing to kiss down her body with affectionate kisses and then back up to her lips. Their breathing became heavier and in sync with each other, Amy then slowly unbuttoned his denim shirt, one button at a time. Both of their clothes were scattered across the floor and that night was spent full of passion and love making.

The following morning John ran into their room and jumped on the bed shouting, 'Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up'. Amy and Ricky were locked into an embrace as they were both awoken by their 2 and half year old sons' voice. 'Hey sweetie how are you this morning?' Amy managed to say while still half asleep. 'Yes. Mommy, but me Hungary' John excitedly said still bouncing on the bed. Ricky looked up at John and grabbed him into his arms; giggling John fell onto the bed. 'John do you want Daddy to make you some pancakes?' Ricky asked. 'Yes, please Daddy' John answered back. After breakfast, they all showered and packed up everything up ready to set back off to California. They checked out of the hotel and put everything into the SUV; before they left they decided to head back to the beach for a little while for ice cream and dinner before they set out on their long journey back home.


	5. Summer's over

The weeks went by; Amy and Ricky have been back from their trip to Miami for 5 weeks now. They have also become a lot closer over the summer break. The little family tried to spend as much time together as they could, around both of their jobs. They managed to take John to the beach a few more times where he built sandcastles and they would all walk along the beach for hours. He loved the water and never wanted to get out of it, they also taught John how to fly a kite and Ricky played soccer with him while Amy relaxed with her favourite book. They also took him to the movies and to the toy store and many other things. All in all there summer was really fun and packed with loads of family activities.

Today was the first day back at school, well first day of senior year for Amy, but for Ricky this was his first day at college. He was a little nervous about starting college but he knew that it's something that he wanted to do. Ricky was enrolled in the business school, as business is what he wanted to major in. Amy was in the apartment rushing around trying to get all off John's things ready for his day at the Nursery. Ricky was preparing breakfast for the three off them. He was a splendid cook compared to Amy, who only knew how to cook spaghetti with meat sauce. Ricky called out to Amy 'Hey, Ames have you got all of John's things, breakfast is ready?' Amy walked into the living room and looked at Ricky who was dishing out the plates. She thought to herself, 'Gosh how did I become so lucky? He does everything for me, and he does it without even me having to ask him, he just knows' Amy then smiled, and replied to him. 'Yeah, I've managed to gather everything up, thank you for making breakfast Ricky, this looks delicious'. Ricky sat down at the table and smiled back at Amy.

They finished Breakfast, and both of them cleaned up the kitchen, before they left to start there days. Have a good first day of College' Amy pleasantly smiled. Ricky looked at her and walked over to where she was stood ' Urgh, yeah I'll try my best' he replied. A small smile took over his face. Amy could see that he was nervous, he wasn't nervous about his first day of college, he was nervous about seeing her! …Adrian. Amy took John by the hand, she gave Ricky a sweet kiss 'I'll see you when you get home, text me if you want to talk I love you' Amy said with a smile. 'Thanks Amy, I'm sure things will be fine, I love you too, see you tonight.'

The day went by in a blur; Amy had survived her first day of senior year, without bumping into any unwanted people. Madison and Lauren were the same as they always were, the Gossips. Grace was running around the school trying to get everyone to go to Church, because she wanted to re find her faith and give sex up, leaving Jack to grovel for a little while. Ben still wasn't on speaking terms with Henry after her slept with Adrian (his ex-wife) at Jesse's graduation party. Amy left the school and headed to her car, she took out her phone and opened up a new message.

To Ricky

From Amy

Hey, how was your first day of college? I'm just in the school parking lot on my way to the nursery, looking forward to see you tonight ;) love you. A xxx

Amy put her phone back into her bag and started the car, and then she headed for work.

Ricky was in the college library picking up some books that he needed to help him with his studying. He heard his phone Beep. He set the books down on a nearby table and took out his cell phone. Ricky smiled as soon as Amy's name appeared on his phone. He read the message and replied.

To Amy

From Ricky

Hey babe, College went fine... I'm a little tired though. Hope your day went fine? I'm just in the library picking up some books then heading to the butchers shop. I cannot wait to see you tonight baby missed you so much. I love you too.

Ricky put his phone back in his pocket; he wasn't expecting a reply anytime soon as Amy turned off her phone when she was at work, and if anyone needs her they have to ring the office phone to get in touch with her. Just as he was about to leave the library Adrian entered, she spotted him straight away and headed is way. Oh, hey Ricky. 'How was your first day off college?' Adrian said in a friendly way. 'Oh, Hi Adrian it was fine thanks, but I really have to go otherwise I'll be later for work, Ricky answered back quickly. 'You don't need to rush off every time you see me you know, I don't want you anymore I'm with Omar' Adrian snapped back. 'I'm really sure you don't, but I do have to go, cya'. As soon as he said that Ricky rushed out of the door before Adrian could say another word to him.

Ricky arrived home from work, he was a little late than he usually was because he had to help Bunny restock all of the supplies and clean up. When he arrived in the apartment Amy was sat on their bed doing some homework. Amy looked up at Ricky and said 'Hey babe I've missed you too'. Referring to the text message that Ricky sent her while she was at work. Ricky dropped his backpack down on the floor and sat beside Amy on the bed,' and I've missed you gorgeous', kissing her on her lips. Amy smiled and said, 'Johns asleep he was tired after the nursery and I ordered us Chinese because I didn't have time to cook something'. Ricky put his thumb on Amy's cheek and gently caressed it, 'Ok no problem I love Chinese'.

After they ate there food, they both cleaned up and showered and got ready for bed. They decided to watch a little TV before going to bed. But in actually fact they didn't end up watching much TV…

_**Writers Notes – I hope you like this simple chapter. Expect dramatic things to come in the next one. It's going to consider Ben and his concerns about things that don't involve him. Also send me ideas of what you think I should write I like hearing your feedback and ideas. **_


	6. Did he just say that ?

It was a few weeks into the school semester. Ricky and Amy had settled into the school year and were on top of all of their classes, and ensured that their studies were taken care of, alongside working and taking care of John. Ricky wanted to take Amy out somewhere special after they finished work, he asked George to look after John for the night. Ricky just wanted to spend time alone with Amy, and show her how much she meant to him, and also so they could spend a little time being teenagers for one night. He tried calling her but; she wasn't picking up her phone. Ricky was a little worried, so decided to drive to grant high to track her down. As he entered through the school doors, he saw Lauren and Madison in the hallway, he walked up to them. 'Lauren, Madison, have either of you seen Amy by any chance? 'He said abruptly. 'Oh, hey Ricky, yeah she went into the Cafeteria for lunch' Lauren answered back, a little shocked to see Ricky back in the halls of Grant High.

After a short walk to the cafeteria, Ricky walked in and scanned the room looking for Amy. He finally spotted her sat down at one of the tables. But to his surprise she wasn't sat alone. He thought to himself, why is he sat with my Amy, the only girl that I love, and him of all people thinks that he can just swoop in just because I don't attend this school anymore, who does he think he is?. Ricky was starting to get angry; he hasn't felt this way in a very long time.

Amy was sat at the lunch table, with her old flame Ben, it was actually a total shock to her too as he was the one person she was trying to avoid. The conversation started with Ben. Hey, Amy how are you, how's John?' Oh, Urm hi Ben, me and John are both fine thanks, how are you? Ben looked into Amy's eyes, he remembered all the other times that he gazed into her eyes and all the memories of their relationship 2 years ago came flooding back.' Amy, I love you and I always have, nothing is going to change how I feel about you' Ben said in an instant moment. He also put his hand over the top of Amy's pressing it down so she could not move from his Grip. Amy looked at Ben in shock but before she could say anything, someone grabbed hold of Ben and picked him up from the table. Amy was astonished to find Ricky holding on to Ben. 'Ricky what are you doing here?' Amy struggled to say. Ricky ignored Amy and he exploded on Ben. 'Who do you think you are, huh Ben? Do you think just because I don't come here that you can try getting Amy back, well it's not going to happen. I love Amy with all of my heart, she is the only girl that I have ever loved and will be the only girl that I love. Me and Amy are a complete circle and not you or anyone else can break our bond. We were made for each other and we're a family with our son John. Stay Away Ben or you will regret it'. Ben stood there looking at Ricky, then back at Amy, then to Ricky again before speaking, 'I love her, and she was my first love, it should be me there with her and John not you, I belong with Amy! And she belongs with me, she's mine not yours, I was with her before you stole her away from me. Ben shouted. This time Amy stepped in before anyone could, 'Look Ben, I love Ricky and he's the only guy for me, and you are not going to change that, no one is, me and Ricky were made for each other. I never loved you Ben, I thought I did but I didn't my heart was always with Ricky but he wasn't interested when he found that I was pregnant. You came along and kept me distracted from what my heart really wanted I'm sorry you had to find out this way but we was never going to work, I mean you cheated on me, If that doesn't tell you that we are wrong for each other then I don't know what does'. Amy said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Ben sat down and sobbed into his hands. Ricky took Amy by the hand and apologized for his actions. 'I'm sorry Amy I just don't know what came over me, when I saw him put his hands on yours it made me jealous the thought of losing you is hard enough. I never want to let go off you. I love you'. Amy smiled and squeezed his hand tightly, 'Babe, I love you too, I don't despise anything you did back there, he deserves it. I just don't get why people can't let us be happy and just be together. I'm with you and that's not going to change. Remember now and forever'.

After the little incident at school, Ricky and Amy were all ready for their date night. Ricky kept it all a surprise and he wanted this night to be special. Amy had a blindfold over her eyes, as Ricky drove the short distance to their destination. He pulled into a parking space and helped Amy out of the car. He guided her for the short walk, and then held her close as she removed the blind fold. 'Wow, Ricky this is amazing, you are so thoughtful and romantic baby' Amy smiled as she kissed Ricky. ' No need to thank me beautiful, I just want this night to be special, and I thought the moon light, the beach, soft music and a picnic under the stars would be perfect, for such a perfect and wonderful girl that I love so much' Ricky excitedly said. Amy said down on the blanket that Ricky lay out, and said 'Ricky this is perfect, no one has ever done anything for me like this in my life, you're the only one that understands me, and you helped me when I was lost. I know we didn't really get along after you found out I was pregnant with John, but I have always loved you, there was something about you at band camp and I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I'm just so glad that I have you now. Ricky smiled at Amy and said nothing; he just sat down by her side and looked into her eyes. He then pulled something out of his pocket and turned to Amy. 'Amy when I first saw you, I knew you were special, you were the spark that I needed. The person that I longed to have in my life, without you I don't know where I would be without you. You taught me how to love, and how I am capable of being loved. I just want you to know that I am never going anywhere ever, so Amy Jurgens the most beautifullest girl in the word and the mother to my son... With you marry me? Amy was taken aback with his sudden proposal but she could not contain her excitement, she jumped on Ricky, and said 'Yes, Yes Rick I will marry you, I love you.'

That night was special; it was the perfect night under the stars and the moonlight and the events of the day were all forgotten about. Amy and Ricky lay side by side on the beach looking up into the sky, talking about their future plans and where they both see them self's after college.

_**Writers note – I actually did not plan on a proposal but I thought it seemed relevant when I was in the middle of writing it. But don't this because there now engaged that's all going to be good from there. Ben will continue to medal in their lives, but how far do you think he is going to push them. Keep tuned for the next instalment. **_


	7. Leave Me Alone

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. But I've been really busy with results day coming up next week and sorting things out for University. But I hope you like this chapter. Any thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them and take them into considerations. **_

It was the morning after Ricky had proposed to Amy, and they were both in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The events of yesterday with Ben had all been pushed to the back of their minds. They were both really happy, after their romantic night on the beach, just the two of them spending some time together without other people making things complicated for them.

After breakfast, their happy bubble finally popped, they remembered that they had to break the news of their engagement to their parents. Ricky looked longing at Amy with a smile on his face. 'What you smiling at' murmured Amy. 'Oh nothing just smiling at you, you make me happy Amy. I'm so glad that you said yes to me'. Ricky replied. 'Aww you are cute baby, but was there any doubt that I'd say no' Amy asked in a flirty tone. 'Nope I didn't have any doubt otherwise I wouldn't have put myself out on the line like that' Ricky said laughing. 'I know babe, but I think we should really go and pick John up, he's probably driving my parents up the wall' Amy Laughed.

Half an hour passed, Ricky and Amy pulled into the drive way of her parents' house. Ricky ran around to Amy's door and opened it for her. 'You ready' He said while taking Amy by the hand and leading her up to the front door. 'As ever' Amy Replied. They both entered Amy's parents' house. George and Anne were sat down at the dining room Table and Nora was feeding John his breakfast. They all turned to the newly engaged couple, and smiled. Anne broke the silence 'Good Morning Amy, Ricky. 'Good morning' they both answered back. 'What's with you too? You seem a lot happier than usual' George said. 'Oh that's because we have something to tell you' Amy eagerly said. She was wearing gloves to cover up her diamond engagement ring that Ricky had given her the previous night. Amy looked at Ricky and smiled 'We will tell them together okay?' Ricky smiled back, then Nora interrupted them, Oh no you're not going to tell us that you're having another baby are you?' she said with concern in her voice. Both Amy and Ricky looked at each other smiled and said 'We're engaged' and they said that Amy removed her glove revealing the ring. The tension in the room was high, the looks on their parents faces, were actually what they expected. They both knew that their parents may not approve of this major step in their relationship, but they didn't care they loved each other and had a baby together. Nevertheless their parents congratulated them and told them they approved. They took John and headed over to Ricky's adoptive parents to break the news.

Eventually after what seemed like a hectic day, they arrived back at their apartment away from all the madness that they called reality. They knew that the news of the engagement was soon going to spread and would be around the high school by noon tomorrow. John was bathed and was now in bed, which gave Amy and Ricky a little bit of alone time to talk things over. They spent the rest of the night talking about what kind of wedding they wanted, who to invite and where to have it. They also picked the day; a day which they thought was romantic and suitable for the both of them. Their wedding day was going to be set for August 10th; this was the day they first met at Band Camp, three years ago.

**The following day at school…**

Amy walked through the entrance of Grant high, she didn't know what her day was going to be like, but she had a feeling it was going to be filled with Ben constantly trying to win her back. She also knew that people would be staring at her once again, but she has gotten pretty used to that within her high school experience. She got stared at when she was pregnant, when she broke up with Ben, when she and Ricky finally decided to give their relationship a go; well basically near enough everyday she had got nasty stares off her high school peers and snide whispers and remarks as she walked by. Amy walked up to her locker and took out her books, readying herself for another long day of high school. As she shut her locker, Ben was stood right next to her. Jumping she said 'Gosh Ben you scared me what are you doing here?' 'I love you Amy, please give me another chance I want you' Ben tearfully said. Sighing Amy answered' Look Ben me and you are over, I love Ricky and I always have. Why can't you just stop obsessing over me and move on. Me and Ricky we're together and that's final. I've been with him for over a year now and me and him are in such a good place and moving forward with our lives. Please do the same Ben'. Before Ben could reply she scurried off into the crowd hiding herself between the other students.

Later on in the day, she was walking down the corridor towards her next class. She had a feeling that someone was following her so she turned around, only to find Ben a few feet away. He hurried to her side. 'So, Urm you took any thought about me and you?' Ben said sounding happy. 'Ben! I've told you I'm not interested, I'm with Ricky and our son, me Ricky and John we're a family. Now leave me alone' Amy said with sheer anger in voice. Ben pulled Amy by the arm and swung her around so she was facing him, before she knew what was happening he swooped in and kissed her. Pulling away Amy slapped Ben across the face. 'Ben what are you doing, just leave me alone ok, I don't want you. I never loved you why can't you take a hint and butt out of my life'. Amy ran off to the girl's bathroom. Thoughts were running through her head. 'Omg what just happened? How I am going to tell Ricky about this, should I even tell him. Yes I have to tell him, he's going to be my husband I can't keep secrets from him... Or can I?'

_**Keep a look out for the next chapter and find out if Amy tells Ricky about Ben kissing her.**_


	8. Chapter 8

That following night, Amy was driving home from the Nursery. The events of the day were playing through her head. "How could he kiss me, why would he do that, when he knows I'm in love with Ricky? I just wish he would leave me alone. How am I going to get through my senior year with him constantly trying to hit on me?" As Amy was driving home, her phone kept on ringing, she pulled over to see who kept on ringing it. It was Ben; she had 30 missed calls off him since she left the school at the end of the day. He left her loads of voicemails, but she decided not to listen to them because she didn't want to listen to what he had to say.

After 20 minutes of driving, she finally pulled up in the parking lot outside of their apartment. Heading up the stairs she opened the door, to see Ricky in the kitchen cooking them something to eat. Amy put John down on the floor, "go find your toys buddy" and John toddled off to the pile of toys on the floor. Ricky turned around to Amy, "hey, I'm glad your home I missed you". Amy tried her best to smile but she couldn't she just had to tell Ricky what Ben did. "Hey, I missed you too, but can we sit down? I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it." Ricky looked concerned and took a seat at the kitchen table, "yeah, sure we can talk what's wrong?". Amy walked over to the table and took a deep breath and sat down across from Ricky. "Ricky it's Ben again, he… Urm I was in the hall way at school and he came up to me telling me that he loved me and wants me back, so I told him to leave me alone. I told him that I'm uncontrollably in love with you ". Amy paused for a moment, and then told Ricky what happened next. "Then just as I was about to walk off her grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him and before I knew what was happening he kissed me. I pulled away straight away and slapped him. But he scared me Ricky, I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry". "Don't be sorry Ames, it's not your fault, I just can't believe he would to do this you, I'm going to go see him tomorrow and I don't care what you say. He's not getting away with trying to hit on you, the woman that I love. Let's try forgetting about it for the rest of the night Ames and just eating.

Ricky was really angry and pissed off about what Ben tried doing to his Fiancée. He tried acting cool for the sake of Amy but deep inside he wanted to lash out on him. After they had something to eat, they both showered and got ready for bed. That night they forgot about what Ben did and just talked about their wedding plans and when, where they wanted to get married and who to invite.

The following morning, Ricky was up earlier than Amy. He packed all his college books got John ready for the Nursery and dropped him off. He wrote Amy a note saying;

"_I've dropped John off at the Nursery. Don't worry about Ben today _

_I'm going to sort him out. I've made you breakfast._

_I will see you tonight beautiful _

_I love you xxx" _

Amy read the message and rushed around getting ready; she knows what Ricky is capable off and didn't want him to do something that he regretted. While Amy was rushing getting dressed, Ricky had just dropped John off at the Nursery and was on his way to Grant High School to greet Ben.

_**Sorry that this Chapter is short. I wanted to leave the Ben and Ricky confrontation until the next chapter Hope you like this one. **_


	9. The Idea

Ricky pulled into the parking lot. He stormed out of the car and through the entrance of Grant high. He searched the hallways for Ben but he was nowhere to be seen. Ricky was so angry, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he just knew that something had to be done. No one was going to try it on with his Fiancée and the mother of his son. After what seemed like forever of searching, he saw him. Ben was stood up against his locker in a daze. Ricky saw red and ran towards him. Hands flying in the air, he started to shout "I don't know who you think you are Ben. What did I tell you? I told you to stay away from Amy. But you couldn't leave her alone and now you've caused problems for yourself. Do you think you a big man trying to hit on an engaged women huh?" Ben looked at Ricky with terror in his eyes and snapped out of his daydream when he heard Ricky says! 'Engaged' Ben shouted above Ricky's voice, "what do you mean engaged women, Amy is not 'engaged!" "Oh I'm sorry Ben everyone must have forgotten to inform you of our recent engagement. We are engaged and were getting married so deal with it! Ricky replied just as angrily as before. Ricky then grabbed Ben and pushed him up against his locker. He tightened his grip as Ben whimpered, "Get off me". Ben screamed. Ricky laughed and looked him in the eyes. "So you don't think you all that now do you Ben? How do you have the nerve to kiss my fiancée and expect to get away with it. Is there something wrong in that head of yours?" Ricky then loosened his grip and pulled Ben in front of him and without hesitation he threw a punch into Ben's jaw knocking him clean out on the floor. Ricky stood over him with disgust in his eyes. "Go anywhere, near my fiancée again and I will do more than punch you. Do you hear me? I love Amy and our son, yeah Ben our son Did you forget about John while you were trying to break up his parents. Me and Amy are madly in love with each other and want to raise our son together so stay away or else." Ricky then turned around and headed for the entrance just as Amy walked through the door.

"Ricky!" Amy shouted, rushing over to her man. "What happened are you ok. Please talk to me." Ricky felt ashamed that he had just done that to Ben and Amy may have seen him, but he knew that it was the right thing do. He would do anything for her, and no one was going to stand in front of their relationship, not anymore. Ricky put his arms around Amy and just held her in his embrace; he was overwhelmed and slightly upset. Amy knew this and didn't say a word. She pulled back and took him by the hand and led him out to her car. Amy then held his face in her hands, so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Ricky, it's ok. It's over now, I know that you were trying to protect me and I love you for defending me. I'm so happy that I have you in my life. But don't be mad at yourself, I'm not mad at you baby. I'm grateful for you coming to my defence and telling that Idiot how it is. Ricky smiled at Amy and put his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely so that their bodies were touching. "I know, but he just gets me so mad Amy. I don't understand why he can't just get over you. I mean yeah you would be hard to get over, I mean look at you, and you're flawless and just perfect in every single way. But I had been thinking about something Amy." Before Ricky could finish Amy interrupted him, "I'm so lucky to have you (she said with a smile upon her face) and what were you thinking of 'Mr Perfect'". Ricky laughed at her comment and said "I been thinking, well I've been thinking about it for a while actually. Maybe we should move up to Palm Springs, your dad is practically living there anyway with your Mom, Robbie and Mimizy. I could transfer colleges and maybe you could test out of high school, by taking your GED." Amy looked are Ricky, she didn't say anything at first.

Amy then eventually replied to Ricky after a few moments of thinking. "You know Ricky that doesn't sound like a bad idea. My Mom has 24/7 day care which would be ideal for me and you. John would love being around Robbie a lot more. And I do miss my parents and Mimizy. But what about your Parents? And the butchers shop?" Ricky sat down on the bonnet of her car pulling Amy in between his legs. "Good question, well my parents will fully support me on my idea to move away from this place. Also Leo is expanding his business he is opening a new butchers shop in Palm springs and my Mom, Nora is going to be working at the head offices up there and I could ask him to let me transfer Jobs to work up there instead of down here. Also the new building has a much bigger apartment; it has three bedrooms a separate kitchen, two bathrooms and also has a garden. John would love to be able to play out in the garden instead of been stuck in all of the time" Ricky answered back with the biggest smile on his face. "Okay, let's do it. It sounds like you have had this planned for a while and it actually sound like it would be good for the three of us. You talk to Leo and I will speak to my parents, and start studying for my GED. Ashley still has the books in her old room from when she took her GED a few months ago before she fled to Florida with Toby.

Both Amy and Ricky decided to skip school and college that day, and start sorting out plans to move to Palm Springs. Ricky got transfer papers online so that he could put into to transfer to the community college in Palm Springs. Amy filled out the application for her GED and called her parents to let them know about their plans to move. Ricky also spoke to Leo and to his surprise he agreed to let Ricky work at his new butchers shop and become co-manage which would mean he would earn a lot more money. Leo also said he could live in the apartment above the shop. Meanwhile Ben was in the boys toilets slumped on the floor in one of the cubicles feeling sorry for his-self and wondering where his live went wrong.

_**Well I hope you like this chapter. Keep tuned in for the big move to Palm Springs and the reactions of Ben and Adrian when they both find out that they are moving. **_


	10. The Envelope

_**Thank you for all of the reviews you guys keep leaving me. I'm so glad that you like my chapters. And I hope you continue to like them. Also you can give me ideas of things to add to them. I love reading your feedback. **_

A few days had passed by, since Amy and Ricky decided that they were going to relocate to Palm Springs. Everything was set in motion and all Amy had to do now, was to pass her GED. Ben was at home in his bedroom, thinking that he got off lightly and wonder why Ricky didn't hurt him a lot more than just punching him in the face. But if only Ben knew what danger he had coming to him.

Amy was still asleep in bed, while Ricky had been up a while preparing breakfast for his beautiful fiancée, he and John has already eaten their food. He walked over to Amy who was still fast asleep; he gently nudged her arm, whispering in her ear. "Wake up baby" Amy slowly started to wake up and smiled as soon as she saw Ricky. "Morning" she said softly. Ricky smiled, "Morning, breakfast is ready, and John is all ready to be taken to the nursery, but I will drop him off today you have some time for yourself". Amy looked up at Ricky, "Are you sure? I really don't mind taking him Ricky, you do enough already". "Amy its fine, I want to drop him off. You enjoy your breakfast and take as long as you want in the shower. I won't be long I love you". Amy got out of bed and walked over to Ricky. "Ok, thank you and I love you too". She kissed him goodbye, then he left with their son and headed for the nursery.

Ricky had been gone for around half an hour and decided to make one last stop before he went back to his fiancé. He had recently met with some friends that he knew, who had seen something that he could use to his advantages, these friends of his gave him some photo's that caught a certain person doing something illegal. Ricky took out the envelope that was filled with a dozen photographs and sealed it. He wrote the name Leo on the front. He then drove to Leo's mansion. Parking up outside he ran up the driveway and posted the envelope through the letter box. He then ran back to his car and headed back home to his fiancée. Ricky arrived home, as he entered the apartment he saw roses scattered across the floor leading into the bathroom, the lights were dimmed and scented candles were placed across the floor. He quietly walked up the bathroom and pushed open the door; Amy has her back to him and did not hear him come in. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. "Hey baby, I'm back" Amy jumped a little bit as she didn't realize that Ricky has come back. She then turned around to face him with the flirtatious look deep in her eyes. "Hey you, I thought that maybe we could take a bath together" she asked him winking after she asked him the question. "Ooo that sounds like such a fun and good idea" Amy then slowly started to remove Ricky's jacket and threw it to the floor, then she slowly unbuttoned each of the buttons on his shirt, while Ricky softly kissed her neck. The shirt was the next things fall on the floor, then off came his jeans, and the rest of his clothes, until he was stood naked. Ricky then slowly removed her robe from her shoulders and allowed it to fall gracefully on the floor Amy wasn't wearing anything else underneath her robe. Ricky then pulled her in close, leaning in for a kiss. He could taste her lips before they even met, the scent of her perfume circled around him. His eyes closing and then softly their lips met. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other, not letting go. Their embrace held so much love and passion. Their lips were still locked together while Ricky slowly grabbed on to Amy's hips and picked her up and slowly lowered her into the bath, before joining her.

Leo had arrived home from the office, and noticed a white envelope on the floor as her entered his house; he picked up the letter and walked to his study. He slowly opened it up and tipped out the contents. To his shocked surprise, he saw his son Ben, his only son Ben in various different situations. One of the photos saw him in a strip club, giving money to the strippers that were dancing on the stage. Another was of him in an ally way, giving someone a package filled with something that looked like it may have been drugs. Other photo's showed him entering clubs with various different women etc. Leo didn't know what he should do. He never thought that he son would ever turn out this way. All he could think of was where he went wrong, for Ben to go down this path and get involved with the wrong crowd. He paced up and down the room, with things running through his mind. Should he confront him now or wait, should he go straight to the police, maybe get him help or even call Ruben seen as though he was a District attorney. Leo just didn't know how to handle this situation that had just been thrown at him. This situation came from one simple while envelope containing secrets, dark secrets.


	11. Missing

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. But I've been getting everything sorted. Because I'm moving next week, into my University Halls . I hope you like this chapter. Drop some reviews and let me know what you think.**

It had been a few days since Leo had opened the Envelope. He didn't know how or in which way to approach Ben. He also knew that someone else out there knew about it. However, Leo knew that he had to come clean and confront Ben about it sooner rather than later, so that he could get to the bottom of things and hopefully help his son out before it became too late. Leo paced the floor for around 20 minutes before he decided he had to speak to Ben.

Leo shouted Ben's name from his study. Ben came rushing in. "Yeah, Dad what's wrong?" Leo looked at Ben with a concerned look on his face. "Sit sown son, this is going to be easy, but I really need to ask you something". Ben sat down on the chair in from of Leo's desk. Leo placed a white envelope in front of Ben. "Take a look son, and maybe you can explain them too me". Ben slowly opened the envelope and took out the pictures. He looked at them and gasped. "Dad! I don't know what these are, someone in setting me up, you have to believe me". "Ben, pictures don't lie, now start telling me the truth instead of making up excuses" Leo shouted with anger in his voice. Ben gulped, and then looked towards his dad, "Ok, dad I'll tell you the truth. It's all because of Amy. I love her dad, but she won't take me back. I tried getting her back and she pushed me away to go and play happy families with urghh Ricky and." But before Ben could continue Leo started to talk" Ben, Amy is with Ricky and she is happy, why can't you just get over her. And Amy isn't the reason for the picture, she didn't force you to do it, or tell you do. You have your own Mind Ben and you choose to do them. And I told you before if you get into any more trouble I'm not bailing you out anymore," Ben stormed out of the room in a Huff.

Meanwhile, Amy and Ricky were in their apartment, getting John ready for the nursery. Ricky had the day off from work and Amy was no longer at Grant High since she passed her GED and tested out of high school. They both decided they were going to check out Leo's butcher shop in Palm Springs and pick out some colours for the interior for their new home. "John" Amy shouted. John then ran into the living room with his backpack on all ready to go, with a huge smile on his face. "Let's go buddy" Ricky said, as he took John by the hand, leading him and Amy out of their apartment.

Later that day, Ricky and Amy had drove 2 hours up to Palm Springs. They were in a local interior design store, looking at colours for their walls etc. Ricky took Amy by the hand and turned her so she was facing him. He could see the happiness deep within her eyes and he knew that she was happy. "Amy, I'm really happy that we are doing this, moving onto new things within our lives, and leaving our past behind us". Ricky whispered to her. " Amy smiled at him and replied. "I know Ricky I'm glad too, it's so much better when it is just me you and john. With no one else getting involved, I love you". Ricky wrapped his arms around her and softy said, "I love you too".

Ben has just received a phone call of Henry telling him that he had heard that Amy and Ricky were in Palm Springs, shopping for things for their new house. Ben was threatened by the news. And he was still angry that Amy still picked Ricky over Him, when he thinks that she should have picked him, and that he should have been the father to her baby. His mind was all over the place; he wasn't thinking straight, he stormed out of the house with one mission on his mind that would change his life forever.

Back in Palm Springs, Amy and Ricky had picked out some furniture for their living room, gone to a small café for some lunch. They had been to look around the butchers shops, and Ricky has met the staffs that were working there, and set up his timetable of the hours that he would be working. They both enrolled at the local community college. They also had John put on the list for the nursery, where Robbie went.

After a long day, they were all set to drive pack home and go pick up John for from the Nursery. A few hours later they arrived; Amy got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. She was looking around frantically but couldn't see john. He wasn't stood at the entrance where he usually waited for his mummy when she finished work. She knew that something seemed off. Amy then went inside the building but there was still no sign of him, she then spoke to one of her co-worker who said that his Uncle came and picked him up. Amy looked at the woman in shock. "What do you mean? John doesn't have an Uncle other than my baby brother Robbie and he's two. What did this guy look like? The women stared blankly at Amy, and then said "he was a tall, skinny, guy. Brown hair short hair. And he drove a silver Mercedes. Frantically Amy ran off back to the car, screaming historically with tears streaming down her face. "Ricky, Ricky, Its. J…J..John, he's not there, someone has taken him". Amy dropped to floor, Ricky scrambled out of the car "Amy what do you mean someone has took him, who took. What did they say" Ricky screamed back at Amy. Amy muffled the words. "Ben, Ben has taken our little boy".


End file.
